Guess The Cat
by 7Digits
Summary: I made this story so people can use their knowledge about Warriors and guess what cat I am riddling about.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to my new Guess The Cat story! Try to guess this cat in the comments! Just so you know my rhymes aren't that good. DX**

* * *

I was thought of a copy of an evil one

No one would give me hope

My father wanted me to be like him

And I had no one to call "kin".

* * *

My sister had abandoned me and transferred to Shadow

So I was left alone

My father gathered new kids

A hawk with talons and a moth that had flown

* * *

My father tried to make me evil

My brother had obeyed to him

And when he pulled the ultimate scam

I knew he was not my kin

* * *

I did what I had to and killed him

With blood running into the lake

Even though I did the right thing

I knew it was a mistake

* * *

Becoming deputy gave me hope

I was a copy no longer

And when the leader had bent down and died

I would leader Thunder with great honor

* * *

**Whoever guesses this right I will mention your name in Chapter 2!**

-YoYoBleeps


	2. Chapter 2

**And the answer is... Bramblestar! I would have taken Brambleclaw, too. You all got it right and I know it was easy. I do NOT own warriors! Heres the second one!**

* * *

I had two great parents, mother and father

Even two little brothers (not really younger it's just a rhyme)

But when I found out the truth,

It was really my heart they smothered

* * *

Life was not easy or hard to me

but I started to learn about herbs

but learning those ways did not make out

and so my brother took the words

* * *

Finding the truth did not give me hope

Instead it gave me a broken heart

And when I decided to go away,

It wasn't really smart.

* * *

The Clan was surprised at my return

Even my two brothers

When I found out the prophecy again

I was sad it called for another

* * *

The big day came where the Clans went to battle

Where I was killed by a mister (bad rhyme XD)

And I died the right way,

by saving the chosen one's sister (Probably spoiler DX)

* * *

Our sprits left your rotting bodies

as the Clans watched in surprise

And I wished our real mother, with lots of love,

that I didn't want to say goodbye

* * *

**Hard? Easy? You decide, I can't really tell since I'm the one who wrote it! I might make Chapter 3 before I go to school, if there are at least 6 reviews. Happy New Year!**

-YoYoBleeps


	3. Chapter 3

**The answer was Hollyleaf, and I know it was easy. This one might be a bit harder. Hollyblaze, I'm pretty sure you meant Hollyleaf...**

* * *

Born to a mother,

a sacred father,

I watched him grow. He

was always mine in my heart.

But then he tried to change us,

learn different customs, different skills, they all confused me.

I knew he loved me, I loved him,

too, but his ways he tried to teach us,

made me wonder, should I wait for him,

or will I walk away?

* * *

**Hard? Not so hard? Very hard? You decide! It might not be the cat you think it is...**

-YoYoBleeps


	4. Chapter 4

**The answer was Half-Moon**

**Correct Guesses: Calico197, Shadowfur1017, Sandstorm0789**

**Heres next poem!**

* * *

My sister doubted him,

even though I loved him;

the best mate I ever thought to have.

We had a kit, as white as me,

such a playful one,

but the day came where I was done.

I watched from StarClan the anger the father developed,

was mad at her, wanted her gone.

He said she was never there for the kit

and doubted her apology.

She started treating him like he was her own son,

and even though he reminded her of me,

I knew she still cared,

and I took care of one of hers.

* * *

**Hard? Easy? Pianodevotion, I could see why you guessed Squirrelflight, Firestar=sacred father, Brambleclaw and her loving each other, should she wait for him, so I will** **_foully_**** give it to you, ****_FOULLY._**

-YoYoBleeps


	5. Chapter 5

**And the answer was... Snowfur! Anyone who said Snowfur is correct, so basically everyone. Next poem!**

* * *

An elder from back then.

A cat from somewhere else.

A son for a pair of dark whiskers and a shy fawn.

A brother for three.

The first blaze for two.

The first son of a forbidden couple.

The One.

* * *

**Confusing? Hard? Easy? Impossible? I except PM's for suggestions for ideas on cats. You can tell me who and what to write (optional). I will say who created it (if I don't then I thought of the cat). **

-YoYoBleeps


	6. Chapter 6

**The correct answer was... Lion's Roar! I will not except Lionblaze.**

**Correct Guesses: Calico197, Starstable (Guest),**

**New poem!**

* * *

I saw him, he looked like me,

could it be him? We met

for days, and it was him, my sibling.

Even though he was different, he would always be my brother.

I wanted him to train my first-born, to be strong, noble,

a hero, like my brother was. I believed in him.

* * *

**This one, in my opinion, is pretty easy, but the next one will be very hard! *Smirk***

-YoYoBleeps


	7. Chapter 7

**And the answer was... Princess! Anyone who said Princess is correct. Trust me, I did my best to make this one hard. Also, Calico197 created this but not the rhyme, just parts of it.**

* * *

A brother for three

Kin of the flames

A friend for not many

A mate for a non-Clan cat

One for part of a prophecy

One-fourth kittypet

Friend of an ancient leader

A life that changed course.

* * *

**Hard? Doesn't make sense? Confusing? Diffucult? I forgot to say that if you create a poem for me or make up a cat for this then you can't answer because people will think that is the answer. If you post an answer, whether it is right or not, I will not let you create a cat.**

-YoYoBleeps


	8. Chapter 8

**The answer was... Jayfeather!**

**Correct Guesses: Anon (Guest), Zyuzya, XxSilverslashxX, Shadowfur1017, catbooklover2004 (Guest), Hollowflight (Guest),**

**Samjax, PM me different cats, because now if I do it, they will either guess Longtail or Tigerstar, okay?**

**Next chapter!**

* * *

Us two were littermates,

closer than we could ever be.

But you went on a trip, leaving me alone.

Everyone looked at you, leaving me in the shadows,

everyone always thought of you as the best,

then he came. Trained me to be the best.

I knew more moves than you, _better _moves.

We fought all the time, never looked at each other, never talked.

But when he started killing in training,

I knew I was doomed.

I tried escaping the best I could, but I went there every night.

I wished we could be just sisters again.

When that day came where I was almost lost,

I fought for the Clans, and the one who was supposed

to be in your place

saved me from the one who trained me.

We could be sisters once more.

* * *

**Like it? Loved it? Confusing? Hard? Easy? I was so happy when I was so many reviews for chapter 7, thank you so much! I appreciate everyone who comments, even guests, reviews inspire me to write more, even if only 1 person reviews! Thank you, everyone! **

-YoYoBleeps


	9. Chapter 9

**The correct answer was... Ivypool!**

**Correct Guesses: Shadowfur1017, Calico197, These wings of freedom, Sandstorm0789,**

**NEW POEMZ! Since most people probably don't know this cat I will make it easyish.**

* * *

Killed by an eagle

From a far away place

NOT from the ancients

Clan cats have visited her people before

Appears in Outcast and Sign of the Moon

Gave birth to two unnamed kits.

* * *

**I didn't really explain this cat good. Check out my profile page, it's funny!**

-YoYoBleeps


	10. Chapter 10

**This one turned out to be hard, but the answer was... Swoop of Chestnut Hawk!**

**Correct Guesses:Calico197**

**Guys, please don't comment on other chapters I did in the past. It annoys me.**

**NUMBAH 10!**

* * *

Went on a journey to find a new home

so happy that his mate had to come.

When she was lost to fighting the roaring one,

he started having some more fun.

Met a new love, had new kits,

but when she wanted to go back, his heart burned to bits.

Met a new mate, not as good as the old one.

His new son turned into cold blood.

Regretted leaving them behind for so many moons,

sometimes wishing they could be together again soon.

* * *

**I know this is easy, believe me. Have fun!**


	11. Chapter 11

**The answer was... Crowfeather! Everyone got it right XP!**

* * *

A warrior throughout the entire series

A mate stolen from him

Found a new one

Had 7 kits, three dead

A brother for one who was told to be dead

A son for a fuzzy robin.

* * *

**Can you guess who this is? I will try to post the next one as soon as I can! P.S. I changed my username to Moon That Shines On Water.**

-Moon


	12. Chapter 12

**Everyone guessed Dustpelt, and was right, except for huntergirl2000.**

**NEW POEM!**

* * *

A small, dark, dappled tortoiseshell tom with a distinctive, bushy tail as red as fox fur, and feathered ears.

A deputy for a Clan with the flames

Born with blood from a swift adder

A family raised with sand

A cat murdered by a horrid one.

* * *

**Too random? Too weird? Oh well, I bet this one is hard(ish)!**

-Moon


	13. Chapter 13

**Guys, you were all being mean, okay? One more mean comment like that (for example, "Hard? It's Redtail! LOL!) then I will stop this story. GOT IT?!**

**BTW It was Redtail.**

* * *

The oldest out of three

A black tom.

Always keeps his siblings' spirits up.

Tries to return his siblings to Twolegplace.

Was threatened by BloodClan.

Ran from them into a secret hideout.

Water began to fill hideout.

Helped his siblings out, but slipped back into the water.

Tried to reach his mother's paw, but can't goes under surface,

and _drowns_.

* * *

**This one is very hard (probably not for Calico197)! Whoever guesses it right I will follow and favorite you (if you have an account)!**

-Moon


	14. Chapter 14

**It was Tadpole... awkward... everyone got it right... XD...**

**NICE! IMPORTANT: This character is from Warriors Super Edition Rosestar's Battle (a FanFic I created).**

* * *

Hyper

Active

Had four kits

A sister for two

Born to an orange tail that had fallen

A great friend to an important cat.

* * *

**Yeah... not very good details... very easy... I did this character because I couldn't think of a cat to do XD. Bye!**

-Moon


	15. Chapter 15

**The answer was Dawnfrost!**

**Correct guesses: Calico197, Shadowfur1017, Mossbreeze (guest).**

**BTW this is the last one I am doing. After this, the story will be complete. Sorry.**

* * *

An amazing life

a love never shattered us.

A broken heart, chose him instead of me.

Tried to get her attention, but she always went to _him_, never me.

When a fire lit the forest, I tried to show her my pain,

but she admitted the truth, something I never expected.

I planed to tell all four Clans, sitting by the river.

But, I felt claws dig into my throat, a river drowned in blood, waking up in StarClan.

Was it me, was it her, or was it her _sister's _fault?

* * *

**This one is probably very easy. Oh well, have fun guessing!**

-Moon


	16. Author's Note

**The answer was Ashfur. The reason I am stopping is because there are stories I need to write and this one can't get in the way of them. So, if you want me to continue, I'm sorry, but I'm done. Thanks for guessing!**

-Moon


End file.
